Discovering Macy
by nbrian72
Summary: A one night stand with Edward leaves Bella devastated as she is left to suffer the consequences alone. Will Edward ever make it right? ***ADOPTED FROM CULLENXVAMP THANX FOR LETTING ME DO THIS STORY*** A/H ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I would never forget the day that altered life as I knew it. In fact, I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Alice, Rosalie, and I had all crammed into my bathroom waiting three minutes for the sign that would decide my fate. _Would it be a plus or a negative_? My whole world changed that day, the day I saw that plus appear. That day I became a mother, and not just a teenager.

"Mommy," Macy called, as she pulled on my shirt.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I'm hungry, I want a sandwich."

"Sure, I'll make you one as soon as you say the magic word," I said.

"Please," she sang.

"Good girl," I praised, as I made my way to the kitchen.

She was the reason for my existence, my world. I had never thought I could love anyone as much as I do her. The day that I found out I was pregnant with her; I went to tell Edward, her dad and my one night stand. My first and last sexual encounter. I now knew from experience, that certain consequences can follow sex and I was in no rush t have more kids. I was nervous all the way to his building. I couldn't help but worry about what his reaction would be. _Would he be angry at me? Would he be happy? Would he take me in his arms and ravish me? _All these thoughts swirled in my head but they all stopped when I saw him. I was about to rush to him, when I saw that he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by the most beautiful blonde I have ever seen, besides Rosalie. _Was he married? I hadn't seen a ring on his finger but maybe he had taken it off. _Regardless of his marital status, the fact was I had slept with someone who wasn't mine to sleep with. I couldn't separate them by revealing my situation. He may have been an asshole, but she was innocent in all this. She didn't deserve to get hurt. _He_ was somebody else's. The thought twisted like a knife in my gut. I ran away from my life that day. I never went back to UW. I couldn't deal with the chance of seeing him again. I had been back to visit Charlie, but I didn't roam outside of Forks.

It had been three long years since that day; Renee flew out on the first available flight and whisked my away to Phoenix to live with her and Phil. I had still kept in touch with Alice and Rose. They stood by and supported me through everything. I was so proud of them. They were both getting ready to graduate from UW. As for me, I was graduating from ASU. I had still been living with Renee and Phil in Scottsdale, Arizona. Phil had finally made it big; he was the pitcher for the Arizona Diamondbacks. Life had been great; I had everything that I wanted, well besides him. But I couldn't have him, he already belonged to someone. I had been in love with him since the first time I ran into him. There was something about him that intrigued me and compelled me to get to know him and be closer to him. At first I thought it was because he was my first, I know that there is always a special place in your heart for your first, but after three years the ache I feel in my heart every time I think his name hasn't subsided. I know it is love. But he betrayed me by making me believe I was special, and I betrayed him by keeping this secret from him. I could not go back now. It was too late. The ringing of the phone broke me from my self-pity induced stupor. I managed to grab it before the answer machine picked up.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice practically shrieked down the phone.

"Hi Alice. We are just hanging around the house today, enjoying the Arizona heat."

"Sounds boring but whatever. I called because I wanted to make sure that you are still coming up for mine and Rose's graduation?"

"Of course, I will be there. I am so proud of you girls; I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've already talked to my mom and Phil, and they are going to keep Macy with them for the 4 days that I am up there. Macy really wants to come to see you and Rose, but you two will be down here the next weekend so it seems pointless to drag her across the country."

"Are you sure you are ready to do this? You know he is graduating too?" she said, softly.

"I am bound to run into him sooner or later, Alice. I don't think I will ever be ready for this, but if I have to do it I would rather it be under my terms. I can prepare this way, it won't catch me by surprise plus I won't have Macy with me. Besides I made this mess and its time I clean it up."

"As long as you are sure, Bella Just email me your flight info and I'll be there to pick you up."

Once I no longer had Alice to distract me, my thoughts began to creep back to him. I shook my head to clear them and gave myself a mental pep talk. _Everything is going to be okay. What's the worst that can happen?_


	2. The Plane Ride

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I was _not_ ready to leave my little girl. That was painfully clear as I sat in the waiting area with my mom and Macy, waiting until the last possible second to go through security and get to the gate. That was the first time I had ever left Macy for longer than twenty four hours. I didn't know how I would handle being so far away from my baby and for so long. Macy sat on my lap, clinging to me and telling me not to leave her. It was breaking my heart. I hugged her back and whispered softly "I am going to miss you so much, sweetheart and it's only four days. I'll be back before you know it and I tell you what. How about I bring you home a present?"

"Okay, mommy," she said, with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Bella?" my mom asked, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Shit, mom. No, I am not ready for this, I want to run back home and never have to face him again" I said as I glared at her

"Don't glare at me Isabella, you are not too old to be grounded, you know," She said, with a smirk as she took Macy from my arms. I hugged Macy one more time and showered her little checks with kisses. "I will miss you more than you know, I love you."

When I finally left my mom and Macy, I had to rush through security, and run to the gate. I made it just as the flight attendant was getting ready to close the door.

"You barely made, just in time," she said with a smile to me.

I located my seat, put my bag in the overhead compartment and then collapsed into my seat. Sitting on the plane, with no Macy to distract me, my mind started to wonder. My thoughts immediately turned to Edward. The night that I met him, specifically. He was so damn beautiful; his eyes could look straight into your soul. The way he would smile at me, my head would spin and my heart would melt. That whole night was amazing. I broke out of my day dream and was about to put my headphones on, when the man next to me coughed bringing all my attention to him.

"Barely made it?" he said with a smooth smile. Good, I couldn't have been day dreaming for that long. I was probably drooling all over myself thinking about Edward.

"Yeah, it's my first time leaving my little girl for more than twenty four hours," I said with a frown. He was extremely good looking; but I couldn't get passed the feeling that I have seen him before. His features were very familiar yet welcoming almost. Sort of giving me the feeling that I wanted to tell him all of my problems and he would know how to fix them.

"I remember the first time I left my son, it was so hard. I was only going to be gone for 2 days. But to me it felt like I was going to be gone forever. He even chased the cab from the drive way, crying," he said with a small chuckle. I smiled with empathy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself; Carlisle Cullen," he said, holding out his hand to take mine. My mouth fell open a little bit and my eyes went wide._ Pull it together Bella! Just because they have the same last name, doesn't mean shit._

"Bella Swan," I said taking his hand.

"So why are you heading to Seattle?"

"My two best friends are graduating from the University of Washington," I said, with a proud grin.

"That's where I'm heading too. My son, Edward is also graduating. My wife got there last night. I was stuck at a conference at the Mayo Clinic."

Fear washed over me at that moment, I was sitting next to my daughter's grandfather, and I had nowhere to run. I could have excused myself to the rest room, but my hope got dashed. The seat belt light came on with a ding as the flight attendants voice filled the cabin with all the normal pre-flight crap.

So, I did the next best thing and popped my headphones in and listened to my iPod. So many thought were flowing through my head.

_Thanks God, this is some sick ass way of punishing me._

I just closed my eyes and tried to focus on the music, which finally started to calm me. Just as I was starting to dose off, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I shook my head trying to focus. I turned and realized that I was not dreaming, that Macy's grandfather was sitting next to me with the same crooked smile that Edward had. I blinked and rubbed my eyes trying to focus.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Really? I tend to do that when I am stressed," I said, yawning.

"Macy is your daughter?"

"Yes. Best thing that ever happened to me."

"Do you have any pictures?" he asked, reaching in to his back pocket pulling out his wallet. He handed me a few pictures of Edward. One was of him when he was around three. Wow. Macy looked just like him. The next one was of him in high school. And the final one was recent it was him with one of his guy friends. There was no way I could show him a picture of Macy, he would see the resemblance right away.

"Excuse me, lots of coffee before I boarded," I said, as I got up and practically sprinted to the bathroom. As soon as I shut the bathroom door, I slid down it and held my knees to my chest_. Think, Bella, think._ So maybe he wouldn't notice that she looks exactly like him. Maybe. There was no way to get out if it. I would just brush it off if he said that she looked like him. So when he did finally, or if he ever found out about Macy he was going to think that I was even more of a bitch. I finally made my way out of the bathroom and back to my seat.

"So where is the picture of your little angel?" he said with his hand out reached. I slowly handed him a picture of her. He took the picture and studied it for a few moments. "Wow, she is beautiful. She looks a little like my son, don't you think? Well, maybe I'm just feeling nostalgic for when he was little," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him, said thanks and went back to my iPod.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. I looked up and the seat belt light was back on, and the flight attendant was making her rounds, asking that we put all of our items back to their proper places. The plane finally landed and I released my seat belt and stood. Dr. Cullen was already retrieving his bag, and to my surprise he handed my bag to me also. "Thank you," I said with a grin.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Bella," he said while he took my hand and shook it.

"Maybe you will."

It felt like it took forever for the line off the plane to move. My head was spinning from the flight and meeting Edward's dad. I never expected that. Out of all the things that I figured would happen that weekend that was not one of them. I walked through the Seattle airport, looking at all of the things that reminded me my mistake. My breathing got heavier and my chest got tighter. Shit, I just wanted to run away again. I glanced around the area where all the families and friends were being reunited, looking for Alice or Rosalie. I walked a little further and there they were, holding the biggest and brightest sign I have ever seen. "WELCOME HOME BELLA" was written in bright colors. There they were, two of the cheesiest smiles plastered on their faces. I looked down not wanting the attention that they were drawing.

_"Bella!"_ they squealed together, as they dropped the home made sign and ran to me. Alice jumped into my arms, almost knocking me down. Rose just stood there tapping her foot, with a shit eating grin on her face.

_"I missed you!" _Alice screamed, as she let go of her death grip off on me.

"Bella, you look amazing," Rose said, as she looked me over from head to toe and then nodded with acceptance of my clothes. "I missed you, what the hell took you so long to come and visit?" she said, in a sarcastic voice. I was about to make some smart ass remark when I glanced over her shoulder. Holy shit, there he was. Standing with that fucking blonde again. I knew the moment his eyes landed on me. I could feel them look me up and down. I turned bright red, my breathing got heavier and my heart raced. Rose quickly stepped in front of me. "Bella, look at me. You can do this. All he wants is to say hi, he knows nothing," she said sternly.

"Pull your shit together," Alice whispered in my ear. I shook my head to clear it and composed myself, just as I heard Dr. Cullen's voice.

"Bella," he said, as he walked over to me. I whipped around and smiled as sweetly as I could. Right behind him was both Edward and the beautiful blonde. Edward's eyes rolled over me, studying me; it was like he was trying to memorize everything about me. "Edward, this is the lovely young lady that I was telling you about." Carlisle turned to Edward and then to me with a knowing smile on his face. _Was it that obvious_? "Bella, this is my son Edward, and my wife Esme." Carlisle's wife. Ah shit, I could feel tears coming; my chest started to get tight and my breathing got faster.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie," Alice was quick to step in and take the attention off of me.

"Nice to meet you," Esme said, with a warm smile as she extended her hand first to Alice, then to Rosalie, and then to me.

Rosalie looked over at Edward and glared at him for a moment, before smiling at Carlisle and Esme. "It was so nice to meet all of you, but we have dinner plans and we don't want to be late." She grabbed mine and Alice's hands and started walking towards baggage claim. I glanced over my shoulder one last time to see Edward smirk at me. _This would not end well._


	3. Overheard Conversations

**Chapter: 3**

**Bella's POV**

Who am I kidding this is an utter disaster! I should just jump back on the plane and demand to go back to phoenix and my daughter. I'm such an idiot! How could I _**NOT SEE**_ the resemblance on _**Edward and his mother? **_I mean really they both have the same fucking eye color and bone structure. How do I tell him he has a 5 year old daughter that I never told him about because I thought he was dating his _mother?_ I pondered all this as rose drove us to a pub her and Alice go to called La Cantina. I feel horrible and cannot believe this situation I am in. I can't go up to him and say, "Hey I thought you were dating your mom when I went to see you and tell you that I was pregnant." Yeah; cause that will go so fucking well.

While lost in my inner rambling I failed to notice we stopped and the girls were getting out so I quickly followed. After we ordered and had our foods in front of us the silence between us 3 was deafening, that is until Rose broke it, I mean who else would you expect to break a silence? "Ok Bella please tell me that the blonde that you were referring to that you saw outside with Edward the day you were to tell him you were pregnant wasn't his mother?"

I couldn't speak because I was still in shock that this was even happening to begin with. As I collected my thoughts Alice spoke, "Of course it was Rose, and don't you go getting mad at Bella, how the hell was _she_ to know that the blonde was his _mother_? I mean seriously the only this similar between them are the eyes and bone structure." "Ok guys please don't fight, I didn't know you're right Alice but now I feel extremely guilty because, now it's my fault that Edward doesn't know he has a daughter and Macy doesn't know about her dad expect that he isn't in the picture." Like usual during my talking I zone everything out which I should have been paying more attention to because then I would have heard someone come up behind me.

"I have a daughter?"

Shit was my only thought.

**Edward's POV**

After seeing Bella at the airport I felt the need to see her again, yeah we had a one night stand but like the once in a blue moon one night stand there is one person you can never forget. Well turns out Bella happened to be my one person. I never saw her again after our one night stand. I mean I thought I did from the rearview window of the car I was in with my mom, but it looked like she was running away. So I brushed it off as a figure of my imagination.

This week I am graduating college, my major is architecture and minor is photography, I have always loved building things and taking pictures of everything round me. I obviously don't let anyone see this side of me but my parents. My parents were in the mood for Mexican so we went to this business called La Cantina, it is suppose to be a good restaurant, walking in the door I thought I would go in getting Mexican with my parents but little did I know it wasn't just Mexican food waiting inside the pub for me.

Walking in we sat at a table towards the middle. I had to go to the restroom so I excused myself from my parents and walked towards the restrooms. On the way there I saw Bella and her friends from the airport; I walked over to say hi to Bella when I heard the biggest shocking sentence ever to cross my ears.

"Ok guys please don't fight, I didn't know you're right Alice but now I feel extremely guilty because, now it's my fault that Edward doesn't know he has a daughter and Macy doesn't know about her dad expect that he isn't in the picture." She said.

Without realizing I opened my mouth because I was still in shock but I still wanted to know if what I heard is true, "I have a daughter?"

The only other thing going through my mind was how could she be so heartless and not tell me I have a child?


	4. Let's Talk Part 1

**Chapter 4:**

**Bella's POV**

Oh what do I say? I know what I should say but I am still in the case of shock.

"Answer me Bella, do I or do I not have a daughter?" he nearly yelled at me.

I didn't know what else to say so I did the only thing I could, "Yes" I whispered.

"Why-H-How can you be so heartless to not tell me Bella? What the fuck did I ever do to you for you not to tell me this?" He said with his voice rising with every word he spoke.

"I am sorry Edward can we please talk about this somewhere else? This conversation should be held privately please." I pleaded with him.

"Fine let's go." He replied begrudged.

I quickly grabbed my things while he told his parents he was leaving with me to catch up. As we walked outside he flagged down a cabby since his parents and him came in one car and they have the keys. He instructed the cabby to drive to the hotel I am staying at after I told him where I was staying. Not even 30 min later were we in my room with me sitting on the bed with him pacing along the floor. I told him why I left and how I was going to his house to tell him but saw him with a blonde and thought she was his wife, so I ran but it wasn't until today that I found out she is his mother.

"So let me get this straight you went to my house to tell me you were pregnant and saw my with my _mother_ and _assumed she_ was my _wife_? Bella; do you not remember the night we were together? That same night I told you I fucking loved you? I wake the next morning to find you gone and was pissed because I figured you used me!" He yelled frustrated with my lack of paying attention. I mean what does he expect I was fucking drunk!

"Edward did you forget that night I was drunk and a virgin no less? You were my fucking first! You really think that meant nothing to me? You think you were the only one who said I love you that night or the next day? I went out to get breakfast and came back to everything gone!" I yelled at him.

"Are you telling me that we both misjudged that night causing so many complications that could've been resolved by just speaking to one another?" He asked.

"Yes, I think everything could've been resolved if we would have just talked about it Edward but it has been 3 years since this whole mishap, Macy is 2 years old now, almost 3 nothings changes and you know it."

"Something does change Bella, I want to see her, and I want to be in my daughter's life. I want to be in both your lives. Face it Bell; I never stopped loving you even as ridicules as it sounds I want to be with you." He said in a loving tone. He raised his hand to cup my face and did the one thing I knew would kill any resolve I could ever have. He kissed me, melting away everything around us and losing myself in the feel of Edward's lips against mine.


	5. Let's Talk Part 2

**Chapter 5:**

**Bella's POV**

The feel of his lips against mine was so full filling and mind bottling that I didn't even know he was pushing me down to the bed until he was on top of me with his shirt is off and his hand up my shirt. "Edward we have to stop, we can't do this again, and I can't do this again. It isn't just me anymore, I have a daughter, and we have a daughter that comes first. I need to know if you are serious about us because I am not going into this blind or naive because this isn't just about us, Macy is involved now too." I said.

"I know, I want to see her, I want her with us now. Where is she at?" he asked.

"She is with my mother in Phoenix, but remember I live there too, I'm not sure how this is going to work." I replied

"You can come live with me, you and Macy. Bella I just got you back and you are nuts if you think I am going to let you walk out of my life with my daughter. If we head to Phoenix now we can be back later tonight or tomorrow morning." He said eagerly.

"You really want us? Once I bring Macy down here and move in with you I don't want any take backs. Edward I am not entirely sure about this but if you say so. If you hurt Macy or I that is it no other chances, I will not tolerate Macy being hurt. So you make damn sure you are positive with this decision." I said to him in a stern but cool tone. There was no way I was playing. I wouldn't let Macy get hurt especially by her father. She deserves so much especially since she has never met him.

"Yes I am sure, we can take us at whatever pace you like, but I would like to meet my daughter and have you both living with me." He replied sincerely, all I could do was nod my head in agreement of his choice. We got up and fixed ourselves to look presentable after Edward called the airlines for the next available flight. We headed downstairs to the lobby to check me out because obviously I wasn't coming back here. Soon we were at the airport and going through security towards our plane. The next hour and a half went my quickly and then we were boarding the place to Phoenix to get our daughter.

To say I am nervous would be an understatement because I know that after we have Macy so many things will change and I am not sure that all of it will be good…


End file.
